A Smile Means a Lot To Me : Part 2
by Bade87
Summary: Rated M for Mature! Will Jade forgive and forget? Will they be able to live without each other? Will Beck take Jade Back? Will Jade take Beck back? Read and find out! written because of alwaysthinking101! : review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A Smile Means A Lot To Me: Part 2**

Jade's POV  
I felt so bad about Beck I mean I kinda did miss him. It's not so easy to forget about someone you dated for almost 4years. I did miss him but it also wasn't my fault we broke up. I didn't get who broke up with who anyways I told him that if he wasn't outside by 10 we were over but he didn't open the door so who broke up with who? It felt so wrong not be around him, his good night and good morning texts I miss being obnoxious to him and the flowers he would leave in my locker and then I would cut them up. NO. Jade no focus you cannot be seen weak. NO not now not ever Jade West is not weak.  
But I couldn't stand being this mean to him I mean me and Max are still friends and we went out before I went out with Beck. Besides it wouldn't be fair if I'm friends with my ex-ex . I decided to write him a letter. I wrote the fallowing : Beck listen I don't want you getting all excited about this but I want you to know just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can't be friends and yes I've been trying my best to forget you and the times we had and the things you told me. I don't want you to get all excited this doesn't mean for you to come after me. But I am asking you for one thing please don't tell anyone about the personal things I told you. I trusted you once and I'm only trusting you once and you know me you say one thing about my life story I will make you miserable. You should be feeling lucky I'm even sending you this and it's not because of the feeling I had maybe still have for you that I'm sending you this is because I need to know that I can trust you. If I hurt you in the past/present or have affected your future I'm sorry I didn't mean to but like I said don't get to excided about this. Don't ask me about this if you ever see me in the hallways. Don't look for me in the janitor's closet because I won't be there. Yes I am trying to make you a less important part of my life and please trust me I mean every single word on this letter. If you get to actually read the whole thing and you read this part know that a person you've been together for almost 4 years is hard to forget…

I'm going to send it in the mail in the morning…

Beck's POV

I feel terrible I didn't open the door when Jade was counting to 10 before we were over. I really messed up this time. I want to call her but what if she doesn't answer I want to hear her voice. You know I am going to call her and I'm not going to regret it. I mean if I miss her isn't that what I should do? Do something about it? I called her and she answered: "Hey Ba- Beck what do you want?" She asked "Yea I do miss you to Jade." He replied "Beck?" She asked "Yes Jade you mean the world to me and I cant just let you go and I'm so sorry if you don't want me but I do love you.." He said "I.—" He cut her off "Forgetting someone you've been with for almost four years is hard baby girl." Beck said… Jade's POV I miss Beck calling me that, I miss everything about him.. Nobody's POV "I know Beck you think this is easy for me? You were the only person I trusted, loved and actually cared for you don't think this hurts me? My own dad hates my guts my mom.. What's to say I barely even see her and Jaden..Brat of the house.." Jade said almost tearing "I'm sorry Jade I didn't mean… I need you here right now I can't have this conversation with you now" He said "I'm picking you up right now, Yes Jade I'm in PJ's to wait for me I'll be there in 2 minutes." Beck continued "I love you Jade"

** This seemed longer when i wrote it but whatever! Review and i like it so i might continue it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Smile Means A Lot To Me: Part 2**

Jade's POV  
I felt so bad about Beck I mean I kinda did miss him. It's not so easy to forget about someone you dated for almost 4years. I did miss him but it also wasn't my fault we broke up. I didn't get who broke up with who anyways I told him that if he wasn't outside by 10 we were over but he didn't open the door so who broke up with who? It felt so wrong not be around him, his good night and good morning texts I miss being obnoxious to him and the flowers he would leave in my locker and then I would cut them up. NO. Jade no focus you cannot be seen weak. NO not now not ever Jade West is not weak.  
But I couldn't stand being this mean to him I mean me and Max are still friends and we went out before I went out with Beck. Besides it wouldn't be fair if I'm friends with my ex-ex . I decided to write him a letter. I wrote the fallowing : Beck listen I don't want you getting all excited about this but I want you to know just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can't be friends and yes I've been trying my best to forget you and the times we had and the things you told me. I don't want you to get all excited this doesn't mean for you to come after me. But I am asking you for one thing please don't tell anyone about the personal things I told you. I trusted you once and I'm only trusting you once and you know me you say one thing about my life story I will make you miserable. You should be feeling lucky I'm even sending you this and it's not because of the feeling I had maybe still have for you that I'm sending you this is because I need to know that I can trust you. If I hurt you in the past/present or have affected your future I'm sorry I didn't mean to but like I said don't get to excided about this. Don't ask me about this if you ever see me in the hallways. Don't look for me in the janitor's closet because I won't be there. Yes I am trying to make you a less important part of my life and please trust me I mean every single word on this letter. If you get to actually read the whole thing and you read this part know that a person you've been together for almost 4 years is hard to forget…

I'm going to send it in the mail in the morning…

Beck's POV

I feel terrible I didn't open the door when Jade was counting to 10 before we were over. I really messed up this time. I want to call her but what if she doesn't answer I want to hear her voice. You know I am going to call her and I'm not going to regret it. I mean if I miss her isn't that what I should do? Do something about it? I called her and she answered: "Hey Ba- Beck what do you want?" She asked "Yea I do miss you to Jade." He replied "Beck?" She asked "Yes Jade you mean the world to me and I cant just let you go and I'm so sorry if you don't want me but I do love you.." He said "I.—" He cut her off "Forgetting someone you've been with for almost four years is hard baby girl." Beck said… Jade's POV I miss Beck calling me that, I miss everything about him.. Nobody's POV "I know Beck you think this is easy for me? You were the only person I trusted, loved and actually cared for you don't think this hurts me? My own dad hates my guts my mom.. What's to say I barely even see her and Jaden..Brat of the house.." Jade said almost tearing "I'm sorry Jade I didn't mean… I need you here right now I can't have this conversation with you now" He said "I'm picking you up right now, Yes Jade I'm in PJ's to wait for me I'll be there in 2 minutes." Beck continued "I love you Jade"

** This seemed longer when i wrote it but whatever! Review and i like it so i might continue it! :D**


End file.
